


Дети не должны умирать

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Philosophy, Post-Apocalypse, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: пути Аомине и Кисе на пустошах разошлись, и один из них упорно пытается обмануть смерть





	Дети не должны умирать

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [На западе — пустоши](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221623) by [somedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy). 



– Балласт.

Аомине сплюнул на грязную землю. В его словах Кисе отчетливо расслышал обвинение и обхватил руками малышку. Она доверчиво жалась к нему, пряча перепачканное лицо. Для четырехлетней Саюки конец света только начался - слезы выжигало палящее солнце, заплетались ноги и крутило живот. Ее тошнило собственной желчью, и каждый раз, когда она поднимала глаза, сердце Кисе пропускало удары.

Он не мог забрать ее боль. И та, словно издеваясь, волнами накатывала на изможденное детское тело, лишая его последних сил. Тепло уходило из него рывками, заставляя Саюки заходиться кашлем, и на пустоши Кисе был бессилен.

Если бы он умел падать на колени, он бы смог сдаться. Он бы ушел – как ушел Аомине, оставляя Кисе собирать осколки вновь разбитой жизни. Аптечка, невнятно шипевшая рация и способность дышать – все, что тогда осталось.

Сейчас он держался за рваный пульс детского сердца. Цепляясь за опустевшие дни, Саюки давала Кисе иллюзию семью. Она приняла его – без условностей и недоверия, позволяя каждый вечер кормить ее горькой похлебкой.

Даже себе Кисе не смог бы признаться, какое зерно легло последним на чашу весов. Его хватило лишь на то, чтобы крепче обнять Саюки. Последняя твердая почва в тумане безысходности пустошей – умиравший от дизентерии ребенок.

– Я не брошу ее, Аомине-ччи…

– Ты вообще себя слышишь, идиот? Ты же сдохнешь вместе с ней!

Аомине трясло – от гнева. Раньше бы он ударил Кисе, пользуясь слабостью последнего. Пока Аомине был наркотиком – он мог позволить себе мучить жертву.

Теперь Кисе смотрел на него иначе.

– Пусть так. Но я не могу оставить ее умирать.

– Она давно мертва.

Рука Аомине, теплая и уверенная, предложила ему выбор. В прошлой жизни Кисе ухватился бы за нее без раздумий, сейчас – чувствовал испуганное биение детского сердца. Оно копьем вонзалось в ритм души Кисе, путая и сбивая его.

Пульс Саюки затихал с каждым днем, пока к горизонту тянулись выжженные земли. Грязно-бурая аптечка давно опустела, бледным следом отражаясь в памяти Кисе. В рюкзаке последние кисеты с чайными листьями. Саюки любила черный, отдающий горькой корой напиток, после которого ей не снились кошмары.

Саюки вырвалась из объятий Кисе, раненой птицей прижалась к земле, чтобы окропить ее собственной кровью. Ослабевшие ручки не могли удержать тело, позволяя ей упасть лицом в собственную рвоту.

– Рё… - едва слышный шепот.

Она не просила – она умоляла. Кисе осторожно поднял Саюки и убрал грязные волосы с ее лица. Стер рукавом следы крови и желчи. Его губы обреченно кривились, и, наверно, только Саюки могла услышать его боль.

Заледеневшими пальцами она цеплялась за шею Кисе, а он малодушно отводил взгляд, боясь увидеть в ее глазах беспросветную пустоту.

Дети не должны умирать. Первые шаги должны вести во взрослую жизнь, а не толкать в бездну, из которой им не выбраться. С ними не должен действовать закон выживания, и от осознания этой несправедливости Кисе хотелось кричать.

Однако он молчал, чувствуя дрожь детского тела на своих руках.

– Помоги ей, Кисе. Иначе это сделаю я.

Аомине осматривал их – иллюзию семьи в опустевшем мире – с жалостью, однако на ноже в его руке уже вспыхнули опасные блики. На весы внутренних сомнений Кисе только что легли новые зерна, вынуждая с болью смотреть на Аомине.

Кисе не хотел признавать его правоту. Однако он послушно протянул руку за ножом, почти физически ощущая, как на его коже вырезалось клеймо убийцы.

Любое решение Кисе не имело значение – ребенок был обречен.

Ему потребовалось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы найти в себе мужество слушать агонизирующие всхлипы Саюки, с каждым из которых по капле утекала жизнь из него самого.

– Аомине-ччи?

– Чего?

– Закрой, пожалуйста, ей глаза.

Сухие всхлипы Кисе заглушили окружающий мир. Ему безумно хотелось заплакать, чтобы хотя бы частично отпустить боль, липкой паутиной охватившую его сознание, однако вместо этого – он сжимал в руках остывающее тело.


End file.
